


Gemini's Puppet

by lady_oktavia



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Comedy, M/M, Masturbation, PowerBottom!Saga, Top!Aiolos, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 16:34:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9280157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_oktavia/pseuds/lady_oktavia
Summary: Era chiaro che Saga volesse spingerlo fino al limite estremo, portarlo a poco a poco verso il piacere più profondo e devastante, e il cavaliere del Sagittario ormai si sentiva come un burattino nelle sue mani. La sua mente era completamente annebbiata, obnubilata, era come se si fosse improvvisamente dimenticato di tutto ciò che lo circondava e dei suoi doveri. Ora, sebbene quello fosse solo l’ultimo di tanti amplessi, desiderava solo lui, desiderava solo Saga, voleva andare fino in fondo.





	

Quel giorno Saga aveva davvero i nervi a fior di pelle.  
Era sempre stato un tipo piuttosto paziente lui, ci voleva parecchio per farlo adirare a tal punto (se si escludeva quel _piccolissimo_ problema che rispondeva al nome di _Kanon_ ), ma quel pomeriggio si sentiva davvero in procinto di esplodere. E tutto per colpa _sua_ , della dea a cui aveva giurato fedeltà, ovvero Atena. Sempre ammesso che si trattasse di lei, ovvio.  
Nel corso di quell’ultima notte, infatti, era avvenuto ciò che tutti i Santi – _o quasi_ – avevano atteso con trepidazione per anni e anni: Atena era scesa fra i mortali, materializzandosi ai piedi dell’enorme statua che si trovava appena dietro la Tredicesima Casa.  
Inizialmente, nell’udire l’annuncio del Sommo Shion, Saga si era sentito sul punto di scoppiare per la felicità. Aveva aspettato quel momento fin dal giorno in cui aveva messo piede al Santuario per la prima volta, desideroso di servire la pace e la giustizia e di combattere per la salvezza della Terra sotto il comando della sua dea protettrice che tanto aveva sognato di poter incontrare, ma tutto quell’entusiasmo era scemato di colpo nell’istante in cui, al posto della potente guerriera armata di scudo e lancia che aveva sempre immaginato, si era ritrovato di fronte… una neonata. Già, una piccola, fragile e _insulsa_ neonata. Che tra l’altro, in quei pochi – ma _infernali_ – minuti in cui avevano “interagito” non aveva fatto altro che spaccargli i timpani con le sue grida, tanto da fargli provare la tentazione di privarsi del senso dell’udito con le sue stesse mani.  
Saga ne era più che convinto, quella era stata senza dubbio la più grande delusione mai provata in diciott’anni di vita, una delusione tale che si era ritrovato a dar ragione perfino a Kanon quando, poche ore prima, quest’ultimo l’aveva canzonato una volta accortosi della sua frustrazione.  
« E io che ti avevo detto? Lo sapevo che il vecchio rimbambito ci stava prendendo bellamente per il culo! » erano state le parole – pronunciate peraltro in tono estremamente sarcastico – di suo fratello.  
  
Ora, in uno dei tanti piccoli templi diroccati che attorniavano il Santuario, la schiena poggiata contro una colonna rovesciata, sotto i raggi del tiepido sole pomeridiano di fine estate, Saga attendeva con rassegnazione l’inizio della cerimonia che il Gran Sacerdote aveva organizzato per celebrare l’arrivo di Atena sulla Terra, cerimonia a cui tutti gli abitanti del Santuario erano tenuti a partecipare. Lui, però, non ne aveva la benché minima voglia, il tutto nonostante fosse sempre stato uno dei Santi d’Oro più ligi al dovere. Però… il solo pensiero di doversi nuovamente sorbire quella marmocchia così irritante lo scoraggiava terribilmente, si chiedeva se i suoi nervi, già piuttosto provati da quel che era accaduto nel corso della mattinata, sarebbero riusciti a sopportare un simile supplizio, un supplizio al quale mancavano solo pochi minuti.  
Sospirò seccato, incrociando le braccia dietro la testa e alzando gli occhi verso il cielo.  
Si chiedeva per cosa avesse fatto tutta quella fatica. Aveva sopportato di tutto per _lei_ , per Atena. Per conquistare le vestigia d’oro di Gemini si era sottoposto ad allenamenti massacranti, affrontando e sconfiggendo uno dopo l’altro tutti gli altri pretendenti (fra i quali, peraltro, figurava anche il suo stesso fratello), aveva trascorso ore e ore chino sui complicatissimi libri della biblioteca del Santuario, si era ritrovato a fare i conti con un maestro dalle _insane_ (o forse no) tendenze pederastiche e, come se tutto ciò non fosse già abbastanza, si era ritrovato a portare sulle spalle la responsabilità di possibile erede del Gran Sacerdote, dato che Shion – probabilmente sfinito dalla senilità – lo aveva inserito nella lista dei suoi potenziali successori.  
Il suo era stato un percorso a dir poco estenuante, pieno di dolore e di sacrifici, possibile che dopo tutte quelle difficoltà il Fato avesse deciso di ricompensarlo facendogli fare da balia a quella mocciosa urlante?  
Saga non si era mai sentito preso per i fondelli come quel giorno.  
Avrebbe voluto sfogarsi prendendo a testate le colonne della Terza Casa ma, fortunatamente, quei pensieri vennero stroncati sul nascere da una voce piuttosto _familiare_ che lo riportò bruscamente alla realtà, già, perché in quel momento Saga non era affatto solo, c’era _qualcuno_ seduto accanto a lui. E forse… forse era anche _fin troppo_ vicino.  
\- Suvvia, Saga, non disperare. Vedrai che le tue aspettative non saranno deluse.  
Il Santo dei Gemelli sbuffò, alzando nuovamente gli occhi al cielo. A volte proprio non lo sopportava quel _Sagittarius._  
\- Finiscila, _Aiolos_. – rispose – Lo sai anche tu che secondo il mito Atena nacque già adulta dalla testa di Zeus, com’è possibile che sia giunta fra noi mortali sotto forma di neonata? È ridicolo! – protestò ancora – Pensi davvero che una bambina sarà in grado di guidarci nella prossima Guerra Sacra?  
Il cavaliere del Sagittario sorrise lievemente, per nulla infastidito da ciò che il suo compagno d’armi aveva appena detto, il tutto nonostante tali parole potessero essere considerate delle vere e proprie bestemmie ai danni della protettrice del Santuario.  
\- Coraggio, non essere così pessimista. – replicò – Atena sa quello che fa, quando quest’ultima reincarnazione crescerà diventerà un’abile condottiera, ne sono certo.  
Saga non lo degnò di alcuna risposta. Avrebbe voluto ribattere, ma ormai conosceva bene Aiolos, sapeva perfettamente quanto la sua estrema devozione ad Atena lo rendesse cieco, cercare di discutere con lui circa le motivazioni della delusione che l’affliggeva sarebbe stato del tutto inutile, anzi, sarebbe servito solo ad avvelenargli ancor di più il sangue.  
Ciò nonostante, Aiolos non si fece alcun problema, annullò la già brevissima distanza che intercorreva fra loro e, chiudendo le palpebre, poggiò la testa sulla spalla di Saga, il quale lo lasciò fare, senza  preoccuparsi minimamente del fatto che tale gesto potesse sembrare esageratamente _intimo_.  
Tuttavia, c’era un motivo ben preciso per cui Aiolos si comportava così. Il loro, infatti, _non_ era semplice cameratismo maschile o una comune amicizia fra compagni d’armi, al contrario, era molto, _molto_ di più. E quella relazione non era appena nata, perdurava già da diversi anni, fin dalla prima adolescenza, da quella fase chiamata _pubertà_.  
Ancora si chiedeva, Saga, come tutto ciò fosse stato possibile. Da sotto _parecchi_ punti di vista, lui e Aiolos erano sempre stati l’uno l’opposto dell’altro, sia come ideali che come atteggiamento; si erano spesso ritrovati su due poli completamente differenti, eppure… eppure Eros aveva deciso comunque di scoccare le sue frecce e di renderli _amanti_ , a prescindere dal fatto che quel legame fosse di natura prettamente omosessuale. Ricordava, Gemini, di essersi sentito quasi sbagliato nel momento in cui aveva compreso la natura di quel sentimento, non solo perché proprio non riusciva a capire il motivo per cui Aiolos fosse improvvisamente diventato l’oggetto dei suoi desideri e delle sue pulsioni, ma anche perché le regole del Santuario vietavano esplicitamente qualunque tipo di relazione (cosa che al suo maestro poco importava, ma _dettagli_ ). Nonostante ciò, alla fine aveva deciso di lasciarsi andare, anche se questo significava dover mantenere un segreto assai scottante per il resto della sua vita, ma ormai non poteva farci nulla, sebbene il destino (dannazione a lui!) li avesse addirittura messi in competizione per la carica di Gran Sacerdote.  
Erano passati già tre anni da allora, ma Saga ancora custodiva gelosamente il ricordo di quella notte in cui, durante un’estenuante quanto noiosa sessione di studio in biblioteca, avevano finito per dare per la prima volta sfogo ai cosiddetti _bollenti spiriti_ , arrivando, in preda alla passione più totale, a rompere addirittura la scrivania. Fortunatamente, in quell’occasione erano riusciti a non farsi scoprire da Shion, facendo ricorso a una scusa a dir poco ridicola ma che aveva evitato loro una severa punizione, se non addirittura l’espulsione.  
La loro relazione aveva sempre funzionato abbastanza bene. Certo, c’erano state alcune piccole divergenze, dovute sia alla diversità di ideali che ad Aiolia, il _fastidioso_ fratellino di Aiolos, ma tutto sommato non c’erano mai stati grossi problemi. Perfino adesso che si trovavano in totale disaccordo riguardo la nascita di Atena il rapporto sembrava rimanere stabile, fatto testimoniato dall’atteggiamento di Aiolos, che pareva essere in cerca di effusioni, effusioni che però Saga – almeno per il momento – non aveva alcuna intenzione di concedergli, soprattutto dopo averlo sentito blaterare su Atena e sul fatto che una semplice mocciosa fosse in grado di guidare un esercito di ben ottantotto Santi.  
Doveva ammetterlo, Gemini, a volte Aiolos gli dava davvero sui nervi, lui e quell’ottimismo tale da sfociare nel buonismo. Per non parlare poi del fatto che, quando quella mattina Shion li aveva convocati in qualità di cavalieri più anziani per vedere la _presunta_ Atena una prima volta, Sagittarius aveva avuto il coraggio di proporsi addirittura come tutore della bambina. In quel frangente, Saga aveva provato l’impulso di prenderlo a ceffoni, ma poi si era ritrovato costretto a farsene una ragione. Aiolos aveva sempre avuto un debole per i bambini, del resto si occupava a tempo pieno anche del suo insopportabile fratello minore, al quale andava la colpa di aver rovinato più di una volta i loro momenti d’intimità.  
_Era diventato un circolo vizioso._  
Saga avrebbe dato qualunque cosa pur di uscire da quell’assurda situazione.  
Gli sarebbe piaciuto godersi ancora un po’ quegli ultimi momenti di pace (seppur illusoria), ma si rese ben presto conto che era già troppo tardi. Un rintocco risuonò per tutto il Santuario, la Meridiana aveva suonato, e ciò significava solo una cosa: la cerimonia stava per cominciare.  
Aiolos, infatti, si risvegliò immediatamente dal suo stato di torpore, per poi alzarsi di scatto.  
\- È ora! – disse – Andiamo, Saga!  
Saga, però, non ci stava.  
Il solo pensiero di dover rivedere ancora quella stupida marmocchia gli dava il voltastomaco, non aveva alcuna voglia di sorbirsi quell’inutile cerimonia. Era sempre stato un Santo fin troppo diligente lui, ma questa volta… questa volta sentiva un disperato bisogno di fare _uno strappo alla regola_. E _non_ voleva farlo da solo. Per questo, senza alcuna esitazione e senza alzarsi, afferrò Aiolos per un braccio, trattenendolo saldamente.  
Il Santo del Sagittario si voltò verso di lui, fissandolo con aria interrogativa.  
\- Saga… ma che…  
Non ebbe il tempo di dire altro.  
Con un gesto fulmineo, Saga lo attirò a sé e, senza lasciargli dire nemmeno mezza parola, lo avvolse fra le proprie braccia e si impadronì delle sue labbra, imprigionandole in un _lungo_ bacio, un bacio _decisamente_ poco smaliziato. Aiolos rimase completamente pietrificato, proprio non riusciva a capire perché Saga si stesse comportando così. Era sempre stato piuttosto pretenzioso durante i momenti d’intimità, se non addirittura _insaziabile_ , ma in quell’occasione Aiolos si sentiva completamente frastornato da quel modo di agire così impetuoso. L’unica cosa di cui era pienamente certo era che quello _non_ fosse affatto il momento giusto per lasciarsi andare alla passione più sfrenata, sebbene lui stesso lo desiderasse, lo desiderasse _eccome_.  
Seppur a fatica, cercò di separarsi dal suo amante, cosa assai difficile, dato che Saga continuava a stringerlo convulsamente a sé, senza dargli possibilità di fuggire.  
\- Saga… facciamo… più tardi… – fece, il respiro già affannoso – Ora… non è il momento…  
Il Santo dei Gemelli, invece, non sembrava essere dello stesso parere.  
_Al diavolo la mocciosa._  
_Al diavolo quell’inutile cerimonia!_  
Conosceva perfettamente Aiolos, sapeva che anche lui _lo voleva_ , che il suo corpo già fremeva dal desiderio, anche se Sagittarius si ostinava ad affermare il contrario. Ormai la bomba era stata innescata, gli sarebbe bastato solo stuzzicarla ancora un po’…  
Le sue mani scesero fino ai glutei, _quei glutei così incredibilmente sodi_ , tastandoli con forza, più e più volte e strappando ad Aiolos un leggero mugolio. Sorrise, Saga, sorrise compiaciuto nel constatare che il suo uomo stava cedendo piuttosto in fretta. Lo baciò ancora, quasi con tenerezza, passando lentamente la lingua sulle sue labbra, per poi mordicchiarle dolcemente, il tutto mentre Aiolos restava totalmente immobile e incapace di reagire, diviso fra ciò che il suo dovere gli stava imponendo di fare e quell’istintiva lussuria che stava divampando nel suo corpo e che già cominciava a prevalere nettamente.  
Succedeva sempre così tra loro. Ogni volta erigevano delle barriere invisibili, ma poi finivano inesorabilmente per abbatterle subito dopo. E spesso era proprio l’atto _carnale_ a distruggerle.  
Quando la loro relazione aveva incominciato a diventare più seria, _più matura_ , entrambi si erano spesso sentiti in colpa, perché sapevano di star violando una delle regole fondamentali che Atena aveva imposto ai suoi Santi fin dall’epoca del mito, ma qualunque tentativo di opporsi a _Eros_ era stato completamente vano. E ora… ora ne stavano pagando le conseguenze.  
Conscio del fatto che le difese di Aiolos fossero oramai quasi nulle, Saga rincarò la dose. La sua mano – non prima di aver dato un’ultima tastata – abbandonò le natiche del suo amante, intrufolandosi poi sotto i pantaloni e la biancheria intima, fino a raggiungere il membro, il quale, con _enorme_ soddisfazione da parte del Santo dei Gemelli, stava già cominciando a indurirsi.  
Non appena quel contatto avvenne, Aiolos fu scosso da un sussulto, segno che ormai non aveva più alcun dubbio circa le intenzioni di Saga.  
\- S-Saga! N-Non possiamo farlo ora! – protestò – Il Gran Sacerdote ci ha convocati alla cerimonia per la nascita della Divina Atena! Lo sai benissimo!  
Il suo tentativo di respingere il compagno, tuttavia, si rivelò molto debole, e Gemini – stufo di tutte quelle lamentele – ne approfitto per infliggergli il _colpo di grazia_.  
\- _Fottitene_. – ribatté secco.  
Non gli diede nemmeno il tempo di protestare ancora; posò nuovamente le labbra su quelle semidischiuse di Aiolos, insinuando la propria lingua nella sua bocca e lanciandosi subito alla disperata ricerca di una risposta. Avvertì una punta d’orgoglio crescergli dentro, Saga, nell’istante in cui la tanto desiderata risposta arrivò e quell’ennesimo bacio si risolse in un sensuale quanto eccitante gioco di lingue.  
_Aiolos era suo._  
_Solamente suo._  
_E nessuno avrebbe dovuto interferire!_  
_Nemmeno lei, nemmeno Atena._  
Ora che era riuscito a distogliere il Sagittario da quei pensieri alquanto _molesti_ , Saga decise che era arrivato il momento di _fare sul serio_. Le sue dita si chiusero attorno al membro ormai completamente turgido di Aiolos, che sussultò di nuovo e gemette lievemente contro la bocca di Saga, il quale non se lo fece ripetere due volte e incominciò subito a masturbarlo, in una lunga, lenta, ma _piacevole_ tortura.  
Si baciarono ancora, ancora e ancora, gustando l’uno il sapore dell’altro. Le braccia di Aiolos si avvolsero attorno al collo di Saga, le sue dita si intrecciarono ai suoi lunghi e setosi capelli biondi, mentre il Santo dei Gemelli continuava a masturbarlo in modo sempre più frenetico, portando quasi all’apice la sua eccitazione. Aiolos strinse i denti, trattenendo a stento un urlo di piacere; si sentiva sul punto di venire, ma quel tanto sperato orgasmo non arrivò, perché Saga – maledizione a lui! – lo impedì, interrompendo fin troppo bruscamente quel lavoro ormai quasi concluso.  
Il Santo del Sagittario avrebbe voluto protestare, ma si arrese ancor prima di proferire parola. Conosceva Saga, non era la prima volta che si comportava in maniera simile; era sempre stata, quella, una delle sue strategie più utilizzate, una strategia che, però, si era sempre rivelata _vincente_ , spingendo ogni volta Aiolos a chiedere _di più_.  
\- Rilassati, Aiolos. – gli sussurrò Gemini fra un bacio e l’altro, un sorrisetto malizioso dipinto sulle labbra – Il bello deve ancora arrivare…  
Detto questo, Saga afferrò un lembo della maglia che il suo amante indossava, per poi sfilargliela velocemente e lasciarlo a torso nudo, un gesto per il quale Aiolos lo ringraziò mentalmente, dato che si sentiva già spaventosamente accaldato. Le dita di Saga tracciarono linee e cerchi invisibili sulle sue braccia, sul suo petto, sulla sua pelle abbronzata e già imperlata di sudore, soffermandosi poi a tormentare un capezzolo bruno.  
Aiolos gemette.  
Era chiaro che Saga volesse spingerlo fino al limite estremo, portarlo a poco a poco verso _il piacere_ più profondo e devastante, e il cavaliere del Sagittario ormai si sentiva come un burattino nelle sue mani. La sua mente era completamente annebbiata, obnubilata, era come se si fosse improvvisamente dimenticato di tutto ciò che lo circondava e dei suoi doveri. Ora, sebbene quello fosse solo l’ultimo di tanti amplessi, desiderava solo _lui_ , desiderava solo Saga, _voleva andare fino in fondo_.  
Fortunatamente, il Santo dei Gemelli colse la palla al balzo, intuendo subito cosa il suo compagno gli stesse chiedendo, per questo posò le mani sui suoi pettorali marmorei, per poi farlo distendere a terra con delicatezza, sul pavimento di marmo usurato dal tempo delle antiche rovine in cui si trovavano, in posizione supina.  
Con fare lascivo, si piazzò sopra di lui, prendendogli il viso fra le mani e chinandosi per baciarlo prima sulla fronte, poi sulle gote, fino a raggiungere di nuovo le sue labbra umide e arrossate.  
Voglioso, Aiolos rispose anche a quel bacio.  
Fece per avviluppare ancora una volta le braccia attorno al collo del proprio amante, ma Saga glielo impedì, in quanto si alzò improvvisamente, lo sguardo ancora puntato sull’uomo sotto di lui.  
Leggermente contrariato da quel gesto, Aiolos si puntellò sui gomiti, questa volta con tutta l’intenzione di esprimere il proprio dissenso, ma dovette fermarsi nell’istante in cui i suoi occhi incrociarono quelli di Saga. Lo sguardo del Santo di Gemini era più provocante che mai, segno che aveva tutta l’intenzione di combinarne una delle sue, e Aiolos non poté fare altro che attendere la sua mossa.  
La risposta di Saga non si fece attendere.  
Rivolse al proprio uomo un altro sguardo malizioso, accompagnato dall’ennesimo sorriso sardonico, dopodiché incominciò a spogliarsi lentamente e _sensualmente._ Aiolos trattenne il respiro; la sua _dolorosa_ erezione premeva sempre più insistentemente contro la stoffa leggera dei suoi calzoni; tutto ciò stava diventando a dir poco insopportabile, e lo spogliarello che _l’oggetto del suo desiderio_ aveva deciso di improvvisare non sarebbe certo stato d’aiuto alla sua condizione. Saga si sfilò prima la maglietta, poi venne il turno dei calzari, del pantaloni e, infine, dell’intimo.  
Quando fu completamente nudo, gli occhi azzurri di Aiolos si spalancarono; non era certo la prima volta che assisteva a quel _sublime_ spettacolo, ma non poté proprio fare a meno di ammirare ancora quella scultorea perfezione.  
_Era bello, Saga._  
_Bello come un dio._  
_E, se avesse potuto, Aiolos sarebbe rimasto a contemplarlo per l’eternità._  
Tempo pochi secondi e se lo ritrovò nuovamente addosso. Le iridi cerulee di Saga erano puntate su di lui e definire il suo sguardo _famelico_ sarebbe stato un eufemismo.  
\- Avanti, Aiolos, – lo provocò, passandosi la lingua sulle labbra – lo so che lo vuoi.  
Strusciò il proprio corpo nudo contro quello del Santo del Sagittario, avvertendo un senso di appagamento non indifferente quando, attraverso i calzoni che Aiolos ancora aveva addosso, percepì la sua erezione, quel grosso membro del quale lui stesso aveva testato più volte l’efficienza, e senza mai restarne deluso.  
_Era pronto._  
_Più che pronto._  
Sagittarius giaceva sotto di lui, alla sua completa mercé, e ciò significava solo una cosa: _il momento fatidico era giunto._ Senza alcuna esitazione, Saga tirò giù la cerniera lampo dei pantaloni, per poi calarli del giusto tanto, liberando così _dalla sua prigione_ l’erezione di Aiolos, il quale emise un lieve sospiro di sollievo, socchiudendo le palpebre e crogiolandosi in quella meravigliosa sensazione di beatitudine.  
\- Sa… Saga… – farfugliò.  
Il cavaliere dei Gemelli rispose con uno sguardo ammaliante, dopodiché afferrò le mani di Aiolos, guidandole verso i propri glutei tonici. Spalancò ancor di più le gambe, premette i palmi delle mani contro l’addome del proprio compagno e si sollevò leggermente, facendo poi in modo che il membro di Aiolos si andasse a posizionare _esattamente_ fra le sue natiche.  
Per un attimo, Aiolos fissò il proprio compagno con aria interrogativa. Fino a quel preciso momento, aveva pensato che nel corso di quell’amplesso sarebbe stato lui stesso a svolgere il ruolo di _passivo_ , e invece… invece Saga aveva finito per sorprenderlo ancora una volta, ribaltando i ruoli proprio all’ultimo; ma non c’era da stupirsi, in fondo, lui era sempre stato piuttosto imprevedibile, era nella natura del suo segno zodiacale, cosa che Aiolos aveva compreso già da tempo. _A proprie spese._  
Un gemito strozzato fuoriuscì dalla bocca di Saga.  
Gli sembrava già di sentire dentro di sé quella dura asta di carne eretta, e il solo pensiero lo faceva godere terribilmente. Ciò nonostante, non era il caso di indugiare oltre, era ora di passare _ai fatti_ , così – sorridendo con malizia ancora una volta e dopo una _più che sufficiente_ preparazione con l’ausilio delle dita – si lasciò andare contro il bacino del proprio amante.  
Il membro di Aiolos si piantò dentro di lui, il respiro gli si mozzò in gola, impedendogli di urlare, mentre _il piacere_ già cominciava a irradiare ogni sua singola cellula. In cuor suo, tuttavia, Saga traboccava di pura soddisfazione; adorava avere in mano le redini del gioco, dirigere lo spettacolo, ma al tempo stesso amava profondamente anche avvertire all’interno del proprio corpo la presenza di colui che ormai da anni considerava come _la propria metà_. Era come se lo completasse, come se _loro_ , unendosi in quell’atto così _proibito_ , si completassero a vicenda, e quel giorno la consapevolezza di star violando non una, bensì _due_ regole della ferrea società in cui vivevano rendeva il tutto ancor più eccitante, se non addirittura _divertente_.  
Saga non perse altro tempo.  
Incominciò a _cavalcarlo_ , a sbattersi selvaggiamente contro i fianchi di Aiolos, e con tutta la forza di cui fu capace, facendo in modo che affondasse ancor di più nel suo corpo e mugolando di piacere ogni volta che il glande andava a cozzare contro la sua prostata.  
Aiolos reclinò la testa all’indietro, abbandonandosi completamente e lasciando che Saga lo portasse _fino alla vetta_. Tutto perso significato, la sua mente si svuotò da ogni pensiero, lasciando il posto _al peccato_ , alla lussuria più sfrenata, una lussuria tale da farlo sentire quasi un’altra persona. Al Santuario era sempre stato noto per la sua incredibile purezza, peculiarità grazie alla quale fungeva da modello per molti suoi commilitoni, ma alla fine era stato risucchiato anche lui in quel vortice, un vortice dal quale non sarebbe mai più potuto uscire. Gridò, gridò con tutto il fiato che aveva in gola, incurante del fatto che qualcuno avrebbe potuto sentirlo, ma non gli importava, non gli importava più di niente. Era quasi al limite, oramai, sentiva che _l’orgasmo_ era vicino.  
Anche Saga avvertiva le medesime sensazioni, anche lui aveva capito che _il momento_ stava per giungere; ma non gli bastava, non gli bastava ancora. Afferrò con decisione il proprio membro, incominciò a masturbarsi freneticamente, continuando a muoversi quasi con violenza sul bacino di Aiolos e dandosi al contempo piacere da sé.  
L’ennesimo gemito di soddisfazione sfuggì dalle sue labbra nell’istante in cui avvertì qualcosa di denso e incredibilmente caldo scorrergli dentro, segno che Aiolos aveva finalmente raggiunto l’orgasmo. Saga lo seguì subito dopo. Come una bomba, _il piacere_ esplose nel suo corpo in tutta la sua veemenza, trascinandolo verso la beatitudine, verso _l’apice_. Si liberò del proprio seme, che schizzò sull’addome del suo amante, dopodiché, completamente esausto, si lasciò andare su di lui, ma senza lasciarlo uscire dal suo corpo, come se volesse sentirlo per sempre dentro di sé.  
Il silenzio calò sulle rovine.  
  
Trascorsero qualche minuto in quella posizione, avvinghiati in una ferrea morsa, respirando affannosamente e inspirando l’uno il _dolce_ profumo dell’altro.  
Aiolos sospirò, chiudendo le palpebre e rilassandosi nei postumi dell’orgasmo. Era davvero sfinito, _stordito_ , e più delle altre volte. Nel corso di quell’ultimo amplesso Saga si era dimostrato più avido e insaziabile del solito, non gli aveva concesso la minima tregua; ma ciò, in fondo, non era stato certo un male…  
Fu quando riacquistò lucidità che, come un fulmine, un _particolare_ pensiero lo colpì con estrema violenza.  
_Maledizione!_  
_La cerimonia!_  
_La fottuta cerimonia!_  
Volse lo sguardo verso la meridiana del Santuario: non era tardi, era _tardissimo_ , la cerimonia in onore di Atena doveva essere cominciata già da un pezzo. E lui… lui non si era ancora presentato!  
\- D-Dannazione! – esclamò in preda al panico – L-La cerimonia di Atena!  
Con uno scatto fulmineo, spinse via un _decisamente_ contrariato Saga, gettandolo bruscamente a terra, per poi alzarsi, sistemarsi in fretta e furia i calzoni della divisa d’allenamento e richiamare l’armatura del Sagittario, la quale – immediatamente – gli si piazzò addosso. Corse via come un forsennato, in direzione della Tredicesima Casa, lasciando il proprio amante solo e totalmente nudo in mezzo alle rovine del tempietto.  
Saga sbuffò, alzando gli occhi al cielo con aria seccata.  
« Quell’Aiolos… » pensò « Non cambierà mai… »  
Malgrado ciò, comprese subito che non era il caso di stare lì a inveire mentalmente contro il proprio compagno. Purtroppo non era riuscito a trattenerlo abbastanza da evitarsi completamente _il supplizio_ , perciò non poté fare altro che rivestirsi – cosa di cui, sudato com’era, avrebbe fatto volentieri a meno – e indossare le sacre vestigia di Gemini, avviandosi poi anche lui verso il Tredicesimo Tempio, seppur controvoglia.  
_L’attendeva sicuramente una bella ramanzina da parte del vecchio._  
  
\- Razza di idioti! – tuonò una voce irata, rimbombando per tutta la Tredicesima Casa – Si può sapere dove diavolo eravate?! Proprio voi che dovreste dare il buon esempio ai vostri compagni!  
Il Gran Sacerdote era a dir poco furioso. L’elmo che indossava nascondeva quasi del tutto la sua espressione, ma era più che evidente che stesse per esplodere dalla rabbia. Anziano com’era, Saga si chiedeva se il suo cuore avrebbe retto. _La mocciosa_ , intanto, strillava come non mai.  
\- Avete mancato di rispetto alla Divina Atena! – berciò ancora il vecchio – Dovreste solo vergognarvi!  
Aiolos stava in ginocchio, davanti a lui. Era davvero mortificato, fin da quando aveva messo piede all’interno del Tempio non aveva fatto altro che chiedere scusa infinite volte.  
\- M-Mio signore… s-sono davvero desolato… – fece, inchinandosi per l’ennesima volta – V-Vi prometto che non accadrà mai più!  
\- Tsk, lo spero! – fu la dura risposta di Shion – E tu, Saga, – disse poi – smettila di essere così impassibile! Che cos’è tutta questa strafottenza?!  
Il Santo dei Gemelli, infatti, contrariamente al suo compare, non sembrava affatto pentito dello sgarro appena compiuto. Anzi, se ne stava lì, appoggiato a una colonna, le braccia conserte e lo sguardo completamente disinteressato. Quella stupida predica gli entrava da un orecchio e gli usciva dall’altro, a impegnare i suoi timpani ci stavano già pensando le urla acutissime del piccolo mostro che si trovava nella culla vicino al trono.  
Gli altri Santi d’Oro, intanto, assistevano alla scena con un certo imbarazzo, in particolare Aiolia, il quale, nel vedere il suo adorato fratello maggiore coprirsi di ridicolo in quella maniera, pareva davvero sul punto di mettersi a piangere come una fontana. Gli unici che sembravano trovare la cosa assai divertente erano l’ultimo arrivato Milo dello Scorpione e il Santo del Cancro, quello che da qualche mese aveva iniziato – per chissà quale astruso motivo – a farsi chiamare _Death Mask_ o qualcosa del genere. Entrambi non facevano che sghignazzare, si vedeva chiaramente che stavano compiendo uno sforzo disumano pur di non scoppiare a ridere sguaiatamente davanti a tutti i loro compagni d’armi.  
Di questo, però, a Saga non importava un bel niente. Non vedeva proprio l’ora che quella _noiosissima_ cerimonia volgesse al termine, ne aveva davvero abbastanza del vecchio scorbutico e di quell’insignificante marmocchia lamentosa, a tal punto che alla loro avrebbe preferito addirittura la compagnia di Kanon.  
Volse lo sguardo verso il cavaliere del Sagittario, non potendo fare a meno di trovarlo terribilmente patetico in quel suo incessante chiedere perdono al capoccione del Santuario. Gemini era certo del fatto che, una volta conclusa la cerimonia, Aiolos sarebbe andato a lamentarsi con lui per quell’irrimediabile ritardo, dato che era stato proprio Saga a _trattenerlo_ , facendogli fare di conseguenza quella tremenda figuraccia. Di sicuro avrebbero finito per battibeccare sulla questione, ma ciò non rappresentava un problema consistente per il Santo dei Gemelli. Per sistemare la faccenda non gli sarebbe bastato altro che farsi trovare ancora una volta nella stanza da letto della Nona Casa. _Nudo._

**Author's Note:**

> Il p0rnfest mi fa male, mi fa decisamente male.  
> Ho passato l’intero 2016 a procrastinare e a lagnarmi perché non riuscivo a scrivere una Saga/Aiolos decente e adesso, con l’inizio del 2017, ecco che spunto fuori con un nuovo fanwork a rating rosso fiammante su questi due squinternati. Succede.  
> Certo, purtroppo non sono riuscita a raggiungere il livello della shot su di loro che scrissi l’anno scorso, ma tutto sommato questo lavoretto mi soddisfa abbastanza. Tuttavia, se l’altra p0rn era terribilmente angst… beh, questa si può definire una pseudo commedia erotica.  
> L’idea di Saga deluso dinanzi alla neonata Atena è abbastanza comune all’interno del fandom, ebbene, io ho voluto sfruttarla creandovi attorno un contesto più scanzonato e ironico, perché si sa, ogni tanto un po’ di ilarità fa sempre bene. Ciò nonostante, ho voluto aumentare leggermente l’età dei due protagonisti, giusto per evitare seccature varie (cosa che avrei dovuto fare pure nelle long, ma dettagli).  
> Bene, detto questo io spero che la fic – pur nella sua demenzialità – sia stata di vostro gradimento e, se volete farmi sapere il vostro parere, lasciate pure una recensione. ~  
> Alla prossima e buon 2017 (in ritardo)!


End file.
